


Coffee

by 47652



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen is Not the Flash, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, One Shot, barry was never adopted by the wests, very short, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: West-Allen one shot
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 9





	Coffee

“Okay here you go.” The barista that Barry had gotten to know as Iris had said as she handed Barry his coffee.

“Thanks”

“No problem” Iris responded, smiling.

“Would you maybe like to go out sometime? Or something. I mean, like on a date? But if you don’t want to go on a date, that’s totally fine with me.” Barry blurted out.

“Sure. I’ll pick you up at eight.” Iris handed the young man her number on a paper napkin that he had just scribbled on and winked. He then walked away. Barry was overjoyed, he couldn’t wait until eight.


End file.
